Proposing to Ayuzawa-Kaichou
by Fluffy KAWAII Panda
Summary: Misaki and Takumi have finally been dating for a while even if it is in secret, but will that secret come out?


Chapter 1: Yukimura Finds Out

A/N: Misaki moved to Usui's apartment.

"Misa-chan." Usui said. "What do you want, idiot?! You know that the student council room is off limits to everyone besides the student council!" "But I'm your boyfriend. Don't I get a pass?" Asked Usui with his usual smirk on his face. "No! Why would I allow that you perverted outer space alien?" Misaki yelled her face redder than a tomato. "By the way Misa, when are we going to tell them we're going out?" Asked Usui with a serious face. "Um, well I actually wanted to them soon...maybe tomorrow." Misaki whispered gently with a soft blush adorning her checks. "Are you sure Misaki? We can wait a while longer if you want." I'm sure. They have a right to know." said Misaki. Usui reaches for Misaki's hand and pulls her towards him, embracing her tightly." I love you, Misaki." Whispers Usui. "L-love you too, Usui. My perverted outer space alien." Murmured Misaki. Suddenly he rested his head on her neck, leaving behind gentle butterfly kisses along with a few love bits. Misaki moans feeling his lips slowly moving towards her lips. His hands traveled to her ass as his lips reached hers. Usui squeezed her butt softly, making her moan again in the progress. After a good minute, they unwillingly pull away from each other. Even though they were still lacking oxygen, Misaki pulled Usui's tie and kissed him again harshly. He was shocked only for a second, but he quickly took control, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

They kissed until they heard the door of the classroom slide open. They quickly pulled away from each other only to stare straight at a blushing Yukimura. "Yukimura, don't tell anyone yet. Please! We're going to tell them soon." Misaki cried out frantically. "So you guys are d-dating? Asked a flushed Yukimura. "Um... Yes we are." Said Misaki as she stared at floor, blushing. "I did not expect that, but I'll keep it a secret until you tell them." Said Yukimura smiling at them. "Thanks, we owe you one Yukimura." Usui said with a serious face. "It's ok. As long as you guys are happy." Yukimura said. "Misa, we have to go to work." Whispered Usui so quietly that only Misaki was able to hear it. "I'm sorry Yukimura but we have to go." "Where to?" Misaki turned around putting her finger on her lips. "Hi-Mi-Tsu." Misaki answered. "Now come on, you alien. We're going to be late." Misaki yelled as she ran out the student council room, Usui following close behind. "Misaki, are you sure that you're ready for them to know? Asked Usui with a concerned look on his face. "Yes, Usui. But, I have to think of a way to tell them. However, the first ones to know are going to be Sakura and Shizuko, alright?" "Alright, but first, I'd like to ask you something important." "What?" Asked a curious Misaki. Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and said "after high school, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Misaki blushes a crimson red and said "yes you perverted alien. My perverted alien." With a huge smile, Usui picked Misaki up and spun her around. "Ok, put me down. We're still in school." Usui pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know the perfect way to tell the school." "Really, how?" "Like this." Usui kisses Misaki passionately and a kisses him back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and Usui's arms around her waist. They slowly pulled away, taking in as much oxygen as needed. "Guess that works. I'll allow you to do that just this once. But I think we should organize a meeting." Misaki added. " Misaki is becoming bold." Usui joked. "Oh, be quiet you pervert." Misaki looked away blushing madly. "Alright, I'll organize the meeting for this week." "Ok. But we have to get going. We're going to be late." Usui said smirking, knowing what would happen next. "What! Why didn't you tell me before! Let's go!" Misaki grabbed a hold of Usui and ran out of Seika high. Misaki and Usui ran to the back entrance of Maid Latte and opened the door. "Sorry we're late. We were...Discussing an important matter." "It's alright. There isn't a lot of customers today and all the cooks are present. So you can have the day off." Satsuki said, while screaming Moe in her mind. "Alright, let's go Misa- chan." Usui said grabbing Misaki's hand and dragging her out. "Bye manager, cya tomorrow!" Yelled Misaki. "Where are we going?" "To my apartment. So we can discuss what we are going to do for the meeting." "Oh, ok. Let's go then." Misaki said. Tightening her grip on Usui's hand. They arrived at the apartment and walked inside. They began discussing how to tell their classmates about their relationship...until Usui suddenly hugged Misaki. Eh! Let me go you perverted alien!" Misaki yelled. "But, I don't want to." Usui said pouting. "Fine. Well I can't really think of much. All I can think of is the place. The auditorium is where it's going to be held." "That's fine. I can do everything else. Just announce it and stand behind the curtains." Said Usui. "I have a feeling I'm going to regrets this but ok. We'll go with your idea." "Hey Misa?" "What?" "Can we make out?" Asked Usui. "No you pervert." Said Misaki blushing.


End file.
